amigasenemigas naturales
by Reynadraki
Summary: que pasaria si Elsa, durante su encierro, hubiera conocido a una chica igual a ella? esta es una historia contada por ella


**Hola! este es mi fic de frozen, sera algo corto pero valdrá la pena, se los prometo, sin mas, les digo que ta vez no este muy bueno, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo porque les agrade, mínimo espero un punto, gracias por su atención y lean a gusto, gracias!**

**Aviso: e**_**ste fic participa del fandom de Frozen en el Reto de Apertura: "Tu Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.**_

_**Disclaimer: solamente Selene summers es mía, frozen es de la **_**_compañía_**

**Capítulo 1: amigas/enemigas naturales**

(POV de Elsa)

Hola, soy Elsa Winter de Arrendelle, seguramente se estarán preguntando que es lo que hago aqui, *suspira* no es sencillo para mi halar de esto, principalmente porque yo tengo solamente 15 años de edad, y estoy encerrada en mi cuarto, solo salgo de vez en cuando, cuando mi hermana menor Anna no esta presente o esta en otro lugar, el punto es que no quiero volver a lastimarla, al menos no de tal manera que este en riesgo de muerte. Seguramente ya los confundi, no?, bueno, dejenme explicarles el porque de mi encierro, el aislamiento de TODO ser humano, hasta mis padres y de una chica que lo cambio todo para mi: Selene Summers, muy bien *se acomoda* empecemos, les parece?, màs ls advierto, es una historia algo corta de contar, asi que no se preocupen mucho.

-Selene: ay Elsa, solo diles! *entrando*

-Elsa: ay! *se sobresalta* a que hora entraste?

-Selene: mmm...hace una hora *sonrie y se acomoda*

-Elsa: ok...bueno, empecemos, va?

¨En Arrendelle gobernaban la reina Helena y el rey Humberto, ambos habian tenido unas dos hijas, y esperaban que algun dia la mayor, Elsa, gobernara el reino a su muerte, mientras que Anna solamente la acompañaría en los asuntos del reino, ella desde su nacimiento había tenido la extraña habilidad de poderes de hielo, o como solían decirle: magia invernal, ya que era exclusivamente de esa época, a veces no podía controlarlo y hacia falta mucha paciencia para que no congelara nada si se enfadaba o se sentia muy asustada, mas a Anna le fascinaba el poder de su hermana y siempre le pedía que jugaran en el palacio cuando todos dormian, lo cual a veces era as un problema que una slucion, ya que a veces dejaban evidencia de lo que habian hecho sin permiso alguno.¨

¨Elsa habia nacido tres años antes que su hermana, por lo que cuando Anna cumplió 4 años Elsa tenia solamente 7 años, y viajaban con sus padres en barco para ir a reinos vecinos a ver como eran las negociacines y acuerdos politicos, claro que solamente Elsa era la que ponia toda la atención del mundo, pero eso no les importaba a los reyes, sino que sus hijas aprendieran a manejar el reino, y que asi estuviera en buenas manos, jugaban con niños de su edad, pero Elsa se rehusaba a hacer amigos, e parte por su poder y en parte porque ya la consideraban diferente por leer libros por diversión y además porque nunca sonreia estando con ellos, a veces si.

¨Un día, Elsa fue despertada por Anna para que hicieran un muñeco de nieve, por alguna razón solamente hacia falta decir: Oye Elsa!, y si hacemos un muñeco?, para que la mayor sonriera enormemente y bajaran las dos corriendo las escaleras para ir al salón del baile y asi pudieran hacer la nieve, en fin *suspiros* el caso es que comenzaron a amontonar nieve y pronto hicieron un muñeco de nieve aql cual llamaron Olaf, y empezaron a hacer un juego de saltar y la otra la atrapaba, pero en determinado momento a Elsa se le fue de las manos y tuvieron que llevar a Anna con los trolls para que les pudieran ayudar, lo hicieron, pero a la vez tuvieron que encerrar a Elsa por la seguridad de todos, trató de que no le importara, pero lo cierto es que cada que no la veian lloraba a lagrima viva¨.

¨Asi pasaron 4 años, los cuales anna, sin excepción, todos los dias pasaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Esa y le cantaba una canción para animarla a salir, pero eso nunca pasaba y siempre recibia un: dejame en paz, Anna¨, cada que lo hacia, asi que poco a poco se fue resignando y mejor se pasaba el tiempo trabajando o leyendo o jugando en el salón o en el patio con otros niños, en tanto Elsa leía y se miraba los nuevos guantes que le dieron para controlar sus poderes y hacerse pasar por una niña lo más normal posible, aunque de lejos miraba a una niña similar a ella, pero de cabello azabache y ojos naranjas jugar con algo brillante que traia en las manos, siempre quiso saber que era, pero nunca tuvo el valor de salir de su cuarto y desobedecer a sus padres un día o más.¨

¨Más un dia quiso el destino que esa niña abriera un dia la ventana, de noche, y se metiera, observando todo aquello, y tratando de no tocar nada con sus manos, y se acercara lentamente hasta su cama ya despertara, teniendo que taparle la boca para que o gritara y delatara su presencia, aunque si noto que le salian humo de las manos y las retiro de inmediato, ahogando ella ahora un grito, lo cierto es que a partir de ese momento ambas se volvieron mejores amigas, aunque como Elsa descubrió mas tarde, la chica, Selene Summers, poseia la magia del fuego, trataban de convivir en armonia y en paz, con sus discusiones claro, pero mas con su amistad¨

-Elsa: y eso es todo *sonriendo*

-Selene: ay, te falto cuando caiste de la cama *sonriendo*

-Elsa: shhhh! *sonrojada*

-Selene: ah, pero lo demas me gusto, ya llevamos un mes siendo amigas, eso me encanta mucho, la verdad jamas crei que me encontraria a alguien mas que pudiera hacer magia, opuesta, pero magia.

-Elsa: sip, mañana cumplo 15 años, eso creo jeje

(Ambas amigas se abrazan y corren a la cama por un libro de dibujos).

FIN


End file.
